User talk:Umrag the Destroyer
Hi Umrag the Destroyer, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:21, 1 June 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fiction and essay.I hope you enjoy it here!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) well, well...... youve changed, man..... *roars laughing* welcome back Bliz!!!!!!!!!! --Ferretmaiden 22:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) updates on Zaroc!--Ferretmaiden 17:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) umrag! you should be gratful. i just edited your userpage for you and you went and shot me with an arrow! i wont hold it against you seeing as you were my friend as blizzard. but do any thing like that again and i will have revenge!--Ferretmaiden 00:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) yo Umrag!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Question Take a wolf, take a lion, combine them, increase the size and strength, and give it the power of darkness. You now have a Chalkariss, or "Shadow Fang".--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! The idea you gave me for the next scene in "Streamrunner" is perfect! I'm keeping it. Thanks! :) That idea you gave me for the next "Streamrunner" scene's perfect! Thanks! From first person to third? It's great! I just don't know if the viewpoint switch would be too confusing or not for other readers. I think I have a way to word it, though. :) WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hmmm........ Just curious, why don't you make a better Sig? I found this picture (on my sig) first! I was planning on using it for one of my characters, but now I really don't want to cause I see everyone else has already done that! Instead I'm going to wait for Sambrook to get less busy. AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CURSE YOU PHOTOSTEALERS!(they actually didn't STEAL them, cause since I don't OWN the picture I can't really claim rights to it(duh) so when they asked to use it, it wasn't really up to me.) oops, babbling about nothing... again Prard Grrr... 22:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Keeping the new scene you showed me for "Streamrunner" :) I'm keeping the scene you created and showed me for "Streamrunner." Thanks! That's a perfect way to word it! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Just askin' for some bally well assistance if y'please! Need of Assistance My patrol needs some new colors t'go under. But the jolly problem is I don't know how t'change me account photo. I see yours is spruced up, please, if help can be given, let it be done. meaning no disrespect--Colonel Acelin 22:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC)colonel Acelin Question on "Streamrunner" Is the jumping back and forth between scenes like I'm doing too confusing for the reader to understand what's going on? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) What's your next idea I'm trying to decide whether the next scene should be from Skipjack's or Jadrin's viewpoint. Rght now, I'm not sure. Am I putting enough space between the viewpoint switches? So far, I've stopped the scene from Jadrin's viewpoint with Jadrin taking a final glance back into the holt. Their parents are dead and the trio is heading out to rescue Skipjack. If it's from Skipjack's viewpoint, I was thinking maybe he could be doing some kind of a task for Rygar- scared out of his wits, but he's being extremely polite, docile, calling her mistress, following every order so she won't kill him. His being respecful and polite is what's keeping him alive. He's doing everything he can to stay alive until his family can rescue him. I'm not sure what that task should be yet, though. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) "My Lady" is a better idea, too. I agree, there. I only put "mistress" in there as a placeholder until I could think of a better term. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe Rygar gives Skipjack some kind of a whistle or something that only she uses to signal her horde when she wants to talk to them? At first the hordebeasts scoff at him, but he holds the whistle or other object up; uses it, his words could be something like "Lady Rygar ordered me to contact you" or something along those lines, not sure how to word it yet- and the hordebeasts immediately snap to attention and follow him to her tent? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I don't just like that scene, I LOVE it. It'll fit perfectly! Thanks! :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) One question on the scene you gave me: I really like the name Rargar, but could a reader get "Rargar" and "Rygar" mixed up?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Dargar. Great name! Thanks! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Question: Where you put "pressing in on him" you meant "him" as Skipjack, right? I thought you meant Skipjack, but it also looked like it meant another character. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. My next scene'll be one with Jadrin, Ayren and Cadron.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC)